


Age of Stony

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione alternativa di come sarebbe potuto andare Age of Ultron.





	Age of Stony

Age of Stony  
  
  


Cap.1 Ultron vs Tony

Clint aderì con la schiena al divano, sporse il capo oltre di esso.

“Nella stanza di fianco non c'è, ed occhio e croce nemmeno in quella dopo” disse.

Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia storcendo il labbro.

“Saranno andati a parlare in laboratorio?”.

Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirò.

“Allora da qui non ci sentiranno mai”.

“Vado a chiamarlo io". Propose Steve. Si alzò in piedi, passò accanto a Bruce e si allontanò. Scese le scale e si fermò davanti alla porta di vetro del laboratorio. "Jarvis apri, sono Steve". Si identificò.

La porta si aprì, FerroVecchio alzò il braccio metallico ed emise una serie di stridio ripetuti ondeggiando il braccio da cui pendeva una cassetta del pronto soccorso aperta.

“Capitano, la informo che il Colonnello Rhodey non si trova più nella Torre; ma che ho già allertato l'ospedale più vicino” disse Jarvis.

Steve prese la rincorsa e saltò, mandando in frantumi il vetro.   
"Stark! Stark dove sei?! Per cosa serve l'ospedale?" domandò. Corse all'interno del laboratorio calpestando le schegge di vetro con gli stivaletti rossi.

FerroVecchio lo seguì, sbatté contro una scrivania facendo cadere in terra una serie di oggetti e si sentirono dei gemiti. Un'armatura di sollevò da oltre il tavolo, guardò il capitano e gli occhi brillarono di rosso. Si sollevò in volo e uscì, sfiorando i restanti vetri.

Steve avanzò e sgranò gli occhi. Tony era a terra, in un lago di sangue che aveva sporcato anche il suo palmare. Il sangue gli colava dalla bocca e dal petto.   
"Tony!" chiamò Steve. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli afferrò la mano. Sollevandogli la testa con l'altra.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, li sgranò e indietreggiò aderendo alla scrivania. Tossì convulsamente sputando sangue, si portò la mano al petto stringendolo e si leccò le labbra. Ansimò, i vestiti erano strappati e pregni di sangue e sudore.

"Tony, guardami. Resta sveglio!" ordinò Steve. Le medagliette metalliche da soldato gli oscillavano davanti al petto.

Tony batté le palpebre, deglutì e allungò la mano verso le medagliette. Le afferrò macchiandole di sangue, le tirò fino a rompere la catenella e ricadde sdraiato.

“Cap...”.

Steve si sdraiò accanto a lui stringendolo a sé.  
 "Jarvis, l'ambulanza?" domandò.

“In arrivo tra venti minuti, Capitano” rispose l'A.I.

Tony strinse la mano di Steve, deglutì e scosse il capo.

“Banner” biascicò.

Gli afferrò il braccio, si issò facendo colare ancora più sangue e tossì.

“C'è stato un... piccolo problema” sussurrò.

"Bruce è di là. Ti ci porto?" domandò Steve. Lo issò continuandolo a tenere stretto a sé. Anche la giacca che Tony indossava si era impregnata di sangue.

Tony si strinse alle sue spalle, Bruce spalancò gli occhi vedendoli entrare. Clint saltò giù dal divano, andò a prendere delle coperte e Natasha poggiò i cuscini.

“Cos'è successo?” domandò Banner.

Clint aiutò Steve ad appoggiare Tony sul divano, gli coprì le gambe e incrociò le braccia.

“Abbiamo visto delle armature uscire di gran fretta” spiegò.

"Penso lo abbia attaccato il migliore amico" spiegò Steve, sdraiandolo sopra il divano. Baciò la fronte sudata di Tony, lo lasciò andare con una mano, ma con l'altra continuò a stringere la sua.

Bruce afferrò la cassetta del pronto soccorso dalle mani di Natasha, prese il disinfettante e iniziò a pulire le ferite. Natasha si leccò le labbra, guardò Thor e si morse il labbro.

“Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?” chiese.

Clint sistemò i cuscini dietro la testa di Tony, l'uomo gemette e Barton si accigliò.

“Ci è andato pesante. Non vuole farsi toccare”.

Steve strinse la mano di Tony al petto muscoloso con entrambe. "Non lo so" sussurrò.   
Thor corrugò la fronte e si alzò in volo.

"Non credo quelle armature stiano eseguendo gli ordini dell'uomo di metallo" ringhiò. Attraversò una finestra mandandola in frantumi e volò via.

Bruce strinse la fasciatura attorno al petto di Tony, Natasha piegò la camicia di Stark poggiandola sul tavolo e sospirò.

“Forse le armature li hanno attaccati entrambi” ipotizzò.

Clint scosse il capo, passò un panno umido sulla testa dell'uomo steso.

“Se così fosse, il Colonnello dovrebbe essere ancora lì; e non c'era”.

"Se le armature fanno di testa loro... pensate che anche Jarvis?" domandò Steve. La mano di Tony era gelida nella sua e sentiva un dolore al petto.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi.

“Jarvis?” mugolò.

Bruce gli premette la mano sulla spalla.

“Sei ancora debole, Tony. Hai bisogno di una trasfusione”.

“Signore?” chiese l'A.I.

Tony poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, deglutì ripetutamente. Clint gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua.

“Ci pensiamo noi” promise.

Natasha si guardò intorno, sospirò.

“E come?”.

"Se Jarvis è compromesso, non ha chiamato un dottore. Natasha ne devi portare uno qui. Clint, controlla il perimetro nel caso ci facciano qualche brutto scherzo. Adopera i protocolli di quando si è in una zona in mano al nemico. Bruce, puoi fare qualcosa per il momento?" domandò con tono di comando. I suoi muscoli erano tesi e una venuzza gli pulsava sul collo irrigidito.

Natasha guardò il proprio vestito dalla gonna a nuvola, sospirò osservando Tony steso e uscì dalla stanza correndo. Clint poggiò il bicchiere d'acqua sul bracciolo del divano, corse verso la finestra, la aprì e uscì chiudendosela alle spalle. Bruce sospirò.

“Thor è partito all'attacco da solo. Forse dovremmo avvisare Fury” suggerì.

Tony gemette ripetutamente, allungò la mano aprendo e chiudendo le dita. Le strinse attorno al bicchiere, l'oggetto cadde e l'uomo sobbalzò alzandosi di scatto. Si guardò intorno, gli occhi erano vitrei e sgranati. Bruce indietreggiò.

Steve si voltò verso di lui e socchiuse gli occhi. Si girò e guardò nella sua stessa direzione.

Bruce fece un passo avanti.

“Tony?” chiamò, con tono dolce.

Tony lo guardò con occhi sbarrati, deglutì e indietreggiò. Inciampò nella gamba del tavolino, cadde in terra e si voltò verso Steve. Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, si tastò il petto e deglutì. Bruce sospirò.

“Sembra sotto forte shock” sussurrò.

Steven annuì, si girò e si avvicinò a Tony.   
"Resta sdraiato, perdi troppo sangue così" sussurrò. Riprendendogli la mano nella sua. < Per un attimo ho pensato ci fosse qualcosa dietro Bruce > pensò.

Tony gli strinse la mano, lo guardò e gli afferrò la spalla. Lo strattonò verso il basso, un colpo passò radente ai capi dei due e Bruce urlò. Corse dietro una colonna, si prese la testa tra le mani e si accucciò. Natasha superò l'uscio, spalancò gli occhi vedendo un robot sparare e rotolò di lato; la gonna del vestito s'impigliò nel tavolo e lei la strattonò, strappandola.

“Cos'è quello?!”.

Steve si rizzò, si mise davanti Tony e lanciò lo scudo contro il nemico.

Il robot avanzò ondeggiando, gli occhi brillavano di rosso.

“Voi siete assassini... mostri... volete salvare il mondo, ma non avete la forza di cambiarlo...” disse con voce metallica.

Natasha si guardò intorno.

“Non ci sono armi!” urlò.

Lo scudo rimbalzò cadendo a terra. Steve prese in braccio Tony indietreggiando. '' Tutti fuori! '' gridò.

La finestra si ruppe con un frastuono, Clint rotolò all'interno e afferrò un coltello dal tavolo; lo tirò centrando un secondo robot.

“Ce ne sono ovunque!” urlò.

“Calmo, calmo, calmo, calmo” sussurrò Banner, dondolandosi dietro la colonna.

Natasha afferrò un piatto dalla tavola, lo tirò contro la finestra facendola saltare, i vetri si sparpagliarono andando addosso al robot. Questi avanzò, si sporse verso Tony.

“Lui... Lui... Lui...” ripeté.

Tony si strinse con una mano alla camicia del capitano, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ultron” biascicò.

Steve raggiunse la porta e la fece saltare con una spallata, trovandosene una ventina davanti. Indietreggiò stringendo Tony. Vide che gli occhi di tutte le creature e quelli blu di quello che aveva parlato fissare Stark. ''Vogliono lui'' sibilò.

Natasha rotolò fino alla colonna, toccò il braccio di Bruce.

“Si calmi. Vogliono Stark” sussurrò.

Bruce sgranò gli occhi rizzandosi, si guardò intorno e ringhiò. Clint afferrò una bacchetta per il sushi, si nascose sotto il tavolo.

“Pessima scelta di parole, Nath!” urlò.

Tony deglutì, spinse Steve lontano da sé e allungò il braccio. La torre ondeggiò, lui finì verso il tavolo e afferrò una forchetta da fonduta. Tutti i vetri saltarono, Natasha abbraccio Bruce tenendolo in terra e Clint si aggrappò al tavolo. Tony scivolò verso fuori, si appese per un cavo volante. Ultron si chinò su di lui, Stark alzò il braccio e infilò la forchetta tra le placche. I restanti robot emisero delle scintille, Ultron ululò con tono metallico e volò via seguito da tutti gli altri. Tony lasciò la presa cadendo nel vuoto.

Steve scattò in avanti correndo sulla superfice in pendenza del pavimento, raccolse lo scudo che stava scivolando via e saltò oltre il bordo. Abbracciò Tony stringendolo a sé, mise lo scudo sotto di lui e atterrò. Si rimise in piedi, scese dallo scuso, se lo mise sul braccio continuando a tenere Stark e si mise a correre nella città. Fece lo slalom tra le macchine, schivandole, raggiunse il marciapiede e continuò a correre. Il petto gli si alzava irregolare, si fermò davanti ad un ospedale ed entrò.

"Aiuto! Mi serve un dottore!" gridò, dirigendosi verso l'infermeria.

L'infermiera sgranò gli occhi e alzò il telefono.

“Signore? Il signor Stark è gravemente ferito... Sì, sì, subito” disse, con tono concitato.

Tony ridacchiò, il sangue gli colava lungo la bocca e il volto era pallido.

“Anche per me è un piacere, signori”. Scherzò con tono basso.

L'infermiera fece strada a Steve fino ad una sezione deserta. Le porte automatiche si aprirono e due infermieri caricarono Tony su una barella. Il dottore si voltò verso Steve.

“Faremo immediatamente il possibile. Abbiamo già saputo che uno dei suoi esperimenti è impazzito, ci aspettavamo fosse ferito” spiegò.

Steve cercò di seguire Tony fino a dentro la sala operatoria, ma due infermiere lo bloccarono.

La prima si tolse una ciocca mora da davanti al viso, socchiuse gli occhi a mandorla.

“Mi dispiace, non può passare. È zona riservata”.

La seconda incrociò le braccia, sbuffò.

“Inoltre il signor Stark ha appena causato la distruzione di mezza città. Abbiamo l'obbligo di allertare la polizia, e lei è un complice”.

"Non è stato lui" sibilò Steve. Afferrò per i fianchi una delle infermiere, spostandola e si divincolò liberandosi dall'altra. Corse dentro, tenendo una mano sulla pistola al suo fianco.

Il dottore uscì da una porta sulla sinistra, guardò Steve e sbuffò.

“Aveva già avuto le prime cure, e con i suoi tempi di recupero è stato facile. Probabilmente era più lo shock del dolore. Dovrebbe riposare qualche anno, ma mi ignorerà come al solito; quindi può anche entrare” disse, duro.

Gli si avvicinò, lo guardò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sappia però che tutti, lui compreso, dicono che l'incidente è stato scatenato da Tony Stark”.

Steve entrò dentro la stanza e si avvicinò al letto di Tony. Prese una sedia di plastica appoggiata al muro, la avvicinò al letto e vi si sedette.

"Stark?" chiamò.

Tony si leccò le labbra, voltò il capo e accennò un sorriso.

“Ehi. Possibile che io debba salvare la Terra anche mentre dissanguo?” sussurrò.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" domandò secco il soldato. Corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Tony fece leva con i gomiti sedendosi, tirando alcuni dei fili.

“Io e Rhodey siamo andati a fare quattro chiacchiere e io mi sono messo ad armeggiare un po'. Evidentemente ero distratto e ho fatto qualche errore di calcolo, perché il robot si è rivoltato e ci ha attaccati” disse.

Si leccò le labbra, la fronte era sudata e il volto pallido.

“È stata colpa mia. Dobbiamo fermare Ultron e ritrovare Rhodey”.

Steve lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, Tony li vide diventare liquidi e arrossati. Il soldato si irrigidì ancor di più, piegò il capo e abbassò le spalle. "Agli ordini, Mr. Stark" rispose atono. Si rizzò in piedi e strinse i pugni. "Quali sono gli ordini nel dettaglio?" domandò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte, sentiva varie fitte in tutto il corpo e la testa gli girava.

“Capitano?” chiese, perplesso.

"Se vuoi essere arrestato, dimmi che altro devo permettere succeda alla squadra" sibilò Steve ringhiando e si affiancò alla sedia.

Tony aprì la bocca, la richiuse e crollò sul lettino. Sospirò.

“La squadra non c'entra. Dobbiamo salvare il mondo dalla mia arroganza. La cosa dovrebbe renderti felice” disse.

Strinse i pugni, deglutì.

“Non si abbandonano gli amici, giusto?” sussurrò.

"Già lo so che me ne pentirò" borbottò Steve. Lo staccò dai macchinari, lo prese in braccio e si diresse verso la finestra. La sfondò con un calcio e saltò fuori.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, si strinse a lui e gli poggiò il capo sul mento.

“Ti devo un favore, mio Capitano” sussurrò.

Si sentirono alcune esplosioni miste a sirene della polizia e urla.

Steve atterrò in piedi e si mise a correre.

"Spero che un giorno mi dirai la verità" bisbigliò.

  
  
  
  
Cap.2 A casa di Clint  
  


"Mi chiedo se ne valga la pena. Siamo ricercati da praticamente mezzo pianeta" si lamentò Banner. Si avvolse nella coperta che indossava e si sedette su una sedia. Thor calpestò un lego per terra, mandandolo in pezzi. Deglutì e indietreggiò, raggiungendo la finestra e guardò fuori.

"Preferiresti consegnare uomo di Metallo?" domandò. Banner si morse l'interno della guancia e sospirò.

"Dice anche lui di essere colpevole. E al proteggo Ultron l'ho visto lavorare con i miei occhi" sussurrò. Natasha si sedette al suo fianco e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Il Capitano si fida. Se Steve dice che non è stato lui, dovremmo dargli una change anche noi. Non credi?" domandò. Banner annuì, arrossendo.

"Solo, non vorrei dare troppo disturbo a Clint. Insomma, ci ha fatto nascondere a casa sua" brontolò.

Lara uscì dalla cucina, tenendo un vassoio con sopra delle tazzine e una teiera che fumava dal beccuccio.

"Questo posto è sicuro. Solo Fury sa della sua esistenza. E lui e la Hill non vi denunceranno". Raggiunse il tavolo e appoggiò il vassoio accanto a un disegno raffigurante una farfalla.

"E mio marito è felice di potervi aiutare".

Thor si massaggiò la guancia, aveva una ferita profonda e il sangue si era rappreso.

"Se avessi sconfitto la minaccia, i vostri piccoli eredi non sarebbero in pericolo" borbottò.

Lara si mordicchiò il labbro e scosse il capo.

"Clint ha detto che ti sei fatto quasi uccidere. Non vuole certo la morte dei suoi amici" ribatté.

Si girò, guardando oltre la finestra il marito in veranda seduto in mezzo ai suoi figli e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

"Piuttosto, il vostro amico Capitano è rimasto al piano di sopra. Non sarebbe meglio si riposasse un po'?" domandò.

Natasha scosse il capo, accavallò le gambe piegando il capo con un sorriso.

"Dubito si muoverebbe. Mi meraviglia che non lo si senta urlare che Stark ha bisogno di un dottore".

Bruce abbassò il capo guardandosi le maniche della felpa ricadere oltre le dita.

Thor appoggiò la mano sul manico del martello e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il proprio mantello.

"Necessitiamo di risposte. Fury e la Hill verranno a darcele?" domandò. Lara sospirò e scrollò le spalle.

"Vado a chiedere a Clint. Però non dovreste lasciare i vostri amici da soli" ribatté.

Si diresse verso la porta, la aprì e Thor la guardò uscire.

Natasha sospirò, si alzò e lanciò un'occhiata ai due uomini.

"Se vado a controllare Steve, eviterai di provocare Bruce mentre ci sono dei bambini in casa?".

Thor si grattò un sopracciglio e le sorrise, annuendo.

"Per quanto adori ciò che il possente Hulk può fare, non metterò a rischio la prole di un baldo compagno".

Bruce deglutì alzando il capo, dilatò gli occhi.

"Devi proprio andare?".

Natasha annuì, gli sfiorò la mano.

"Se Tony muore dissanguato nel letto, il sangue non andrà più via dalle lenzuola. Devo evitarlo" scherzò.

Si scostò, si voltò e uscì dalla porta. Raggiunse le scale e le salì, guardò le porte notandone una socchiusa e si avvicinò.

Steve tolse lentamente le bende dalla ferita di Tony e, con delle bende umide, iniziò a tamponarla. La lavò, facendo finire l'acqua sporca in una bacinella, inumidendo ancora le bende in un'altra bacinella.

"Guarda che non giudicherò il tuo amico se è dell'Hydra. Magari è come Bucky, controllato" sussurrò roco.

Tony mugolò a denti stretti, scosse il capo e provò a rizzarsi, ricadde sdraiato con un gemito.

"Credimi, era perfettamente cosciente e consapevole".

Natasha si sporse dalla porta, sorrise.

"Quindi è stato Rhodey".

Tony si voltò a guardarla, aggrottò la fronte arricciando le labbra.

"La cosa ti rallegra?".

Natasha incrociò le braccia poggiandosi alla porta, scrollò le spalle.

"Mai piaciuti i ladri".

Steve sorrise ed iniziò a mettere delle garze umide di medicinali sulla ferita di Tony.

"Ti ringrazio di esserti fidato di me" sussurrò gentilmente.

Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi, Natasha ridacchiò e indicò fuori con un cenno del capo.

"I ragazzi ti aspettano di sotto per delle risposte. Fury e la Hill sono per strada".

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo grugnendo pesantemente.

"Credo che andrò a farmi uccidere da Ultron".

Steve gli ticchettò sul pizzetto e negò con il capo.

"No, tu riposerai fino all'arrivo della Hill" ribatté. Iniziando a mettergli le bende pulite.

Natasha sorrise, si scostò dalla parete.

"Sbrigati Steve. Non ho le prove che Thor non vorrà combattere con Hulk" disse.

Uscì dalla porta, Tony ne guardò il profilo avanzare e sospirò.

"La tua squadra ha bisogno di te".

Steve gli strinse il braccio, alzandosi in piedi.

"Di noi, lo faremo insieme".

  
  
  
  
Cap.3 L'arrivo della Hill  
  


Steve incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro la parete, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Mi sta dicendo che Ultron ha tra le sue fila due ragazzini?" domandò.

Fury annuì incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena, camminò attorno al tavolo della cucina assottigliando le labbra.

"Due rivoluzionari, componenti del movimento che vogliono i super-eroi fuori dai loro confini".

Steve si voltò verso la finestra, all'esterno Thor stava abbattendo un'ascia sopra dei ciocchi di legno. Si girò nuovamente, guardando in viso Fury.

"Mi avete detto che da soli stanno riuscendo a ottenere il materiale che Ultron gli chiede. Come?" domandò.

La Hill avanzò porgendo a Steve un iPad, premette lo schermo facendo partire il video di Pietro che correva con la supervelocità; dei filamenti rossi partivano dalle mani di Wanda avvolgendo alcuni agenti.

"Inoltre", disse Fury, "sembra che Ultron tramite la rete possa hackerare i conti bancari che desidera, quindi fondi illimitati".

Steve si massaggiò il collo ed assottigliò gli occhi, unendo i talloni dei piedi.

"Finché Stark non sarà in forma, non potrà eliminare questo virus da internet" sussurrò.

Si voltò verso la Hill e alzò la voce.

"Questi potenziati come sono diventati così?". Osservò nuovamente lo schermo del tablet.

Maria riprese il tablet, scrollò le spalle rizzando la schiena e incrociò le braccia.

"Si sono offerti volontari come esperimenti al Barone Von Strucker dell'HYDRA" disse.

Fury scosse il capo, scosse la mano in aria.

"L'importante è debellare la minaccia, e poi contenere Stark. Dopo quello che ha fatto, difficilmente lo vorranno tra i piedi".

"Certo, è da folli sottoporsi ad esperimenti per il proprio paese" ribatté Steve alla Hill, dandole le spalle. Passò di fianco a Fury e digrignò i denti.

"Stark non è colpevole di niente. O volete dargli quelle dell'Hydra come volevate fare con me?".

Fury si voltò di scatto e lo guardò socchiudendo l'unico occhio.

"Nessuno ha provato a incolparla di nulla, Capitano. Quella creatura è uscita dal laboratorio di Stark citando le sue frasi".

"Vuole forse dirmi che non sono facilmente reperibili da Internet?" ribatté Steve secco. Si voltò verso Natasha.

"Io e il resto della squadra usciamo. Cerchiamo di fermare quei due ragazzini. Tu resta con Stark, quando sarà in grado di uscire, portalo nel posto che t'indicherà per eliminare Ultron da Internet. Nel frattempo vedete di scoprire se J è corrotto".

Natasha poggiò il gomito sul tavolo e vi mise la guancia, sorrise maliziosa socchiudendo gli occhi.

"E ti fidi a lasciarmi il tuo fidanzato?".

Fury sospirò, scosse il capo grugnendo ed espirò.

"Avrete solo le vostre abilità e capacità per superare questa sfida. Cercate di farlo, per il bene di tutti".

Steve guardò Fury allontanarsi a sua volta verso l'uscita della casa e si diresse verso Clint.

"Mi raccomando Natasha, non te lo lasciare scappare" raccomandò. Uscì a sua volta.

Clint lo guardò uscire, ridacchiò e voltò il capo.

"Secondo me cambierà idea e vorrà rimanere a badare a Tony" scherzò.

Natasha ridacchiò a propria volta, si alzò e scrollò il capo.

"Lo terrò a letto io. Da Stark, il Capitano si lascerebbe convincere di qualsiasi cosa".

Clint strinse le labbra aggrottando la fronte.

"Anche di non aver costruito Ultron?".

Natasha sospirò, incrociò le braccia.

"Non lo so. Lo scoprirò" promise.

  
  
  
Cap.4 Tony parte per Orlando  
  


Steve si sedette davanti al letto di Tony e gli sorrise, incrociando le braccia.

"Clint mi ha detto che hai mandato via come incompetenti tutti i dottori che Natasha è riuscita a procurarti" disse.

La Romanoff li osservava, nascosta dietro la porta, immobile.

Tony accennò un sorriso tirandosi seduto, annui.

"Non ho bisogno di un medico. Tendono a infilare aghi e sonde in posti non necessari".

Steve sospirò e si grattò il collo.

"Devi rimetterti in sesto. Anche perché Ultron ha dalla sua dei ragazzini molto particolari. Si sono divertiti con la mia testa e quella di Thor" spiegò. Corrugò la fronte.

"Thor è scomparso, non sappiamo dove sia andato, farneticava di cercare risposte. E Banner, approfittando che Clint metteva k.o. i due ragazzini e li caricava nel jet, si è reso a sua volta irreperibile" ammise.

Congiunse i piedi, strofinandoli tra loro.

"Credo ti considerino un po' tutti il colpevole" esalò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, gli occhi bassi e lo sguardo scuro, accennò un sorriso.

"Non fa niente", sminuì, "manda la spia dietro la porta a cercare il suo ragazzo, io prendo il primo jet per Orlando".

Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Vorrei prima che tu smentissi. Che dimostrassi che non sei il colpevole" lo implorò.

Strinse le labbra e si voltò.

"Romanoff, sei lì dietro?" chiese.

"Puoi farlo?" domandò Natasha, avanzando.

Tony annuí, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Posso. Ma prima dobbiamo fermare il figliol prodigo".

Steve strinse un pugno.

"Stark, io devo rimanere qui a vedere se torna Thor e soprattutto a controllare con Clint quei due ragazzini. Non penso sia una buona idea lasciarli con la famiglia Barton senza protezione" disse.

Tony si mise in piedi, barcollò e scrollò le spalle.

"Tranquillo. La Romanoff recupera Hulk, Thor tornerà da solo e io prendo quel che mi serve a Orlando. Tu fai passare al lato ricco della stanza i due criminali e poi ci liberiamo dello Skynet dei poveri".

"E dimostriamo la tua innocenza". Aggiunse Natasha.

"Anche".

Steve sorrise alla risposta di Tony e si sfregò le mani tra loro.

"Allora, non perdiamo tempo" rispose. Si grattò la fronte.

< Sperando che le fasciature che gli abbiamo fatto bastino> pensò, uscendo dalla stanza.

  
  
  


Cap.5 Raduno a casa di Clint

  
  


La figlia di Clint raggiunse il padre e gli porse un disegno, rappresentava una farfalla.

"Tieni, papà" disse gentilmente. Sorrise al genitore, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Clint si piegò, prese il disegno della figlia e sorrise scompigliandole i capelli.

"Una farfalla, eh?" chiese.

La bambina annuì, arrossendo.

"Vieni dentro, è pericoloso stare sulla porta. E non disturbare tuo padre" si udì la voce della madre.

"Ti aspetto dentro, papà" disse la piccola e corse dentro.

Il viso di Clint fu sferzato da una raffica di vento. Barton percorse il porticato candido della sua abitazione, passando oltre a una sedia montata per metà, circondata da attrezzature. Tony atterrò nel giardino, con l'armatura. Le sue gambe ancora tremavano.

"Come è andata a Orlando?" domandò Banner, sopra di loro, affacciato alla finestra.

Tony tolse il casco dell'armatura, scrollò le spalle con un sogghigno tirato.

"Oh andiamo Banner. Credevo fossimo amici".

Bruce roteò gli occhi sospirando, Clint li raggiunse e incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto.

"Ha fatto quello che doveva?".

Natasha si affiancò a Banner alla finestra.

"Sicuro volesse fermare e non potenziarlo, il nostro nemico?" bisbigliò a Bruce.

Bruce strinse le labbra, abbassò il capo guardando Tony e si voltò verso Natasha.

"Al massimo l'avrebbe smontato e rifatto da capo, conoscendolo" sussurrò.

Tony si portò la mano all'orecchio.

"Guardate che vi sento confabulare alle mie spalle!".

Bruce avvampò, Clint ridacchiò e sollevò il capo.

"Allora? Cos'ha ottenuto".

Tony ghignò, indicò dentro la casa.

"Ho un alleato".

Si sentì un tonfo alle sue spalle e Thor atterrò, stringendo il manico di Mjolnir.

"E delle nuove, Uomo di Metallo. Inizia pure con le tue e successivamente vi svelerò le mie" disse il semidio del fulmine.

"Venite dentro. E' meglio parlarne in salotto, allora". S'intromise Natasha, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

Tony allargò le braccia, batté le mani e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Thor.

"Vediamo se queste buone nuove possono salvare il mondo".

Thor gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle e lo trascinò dentro.

Clint entrò dietro di loro e vide Thor porgere una fiasca d'argento a Tony.

"Intanto bevi, desidero tu ti possa rimettere!" tuonò.

Tony rise roco, afferrò la fiasca d'argento e la sollevò. Fece l'occhiolino a Clint, si voltò guardando Natasha scendere le scale e ghignò.

"Non ditelo a mamma Steve".

"Il Capitano deve ancora tornare" disse Banner, da dietro Natasha.

Tony strinse le labbra, scrollò le spalle e stappò la fiasca.

"Allora, alle buone nuove!".

Bevve sentendo Clint ridere alle sue spalle.

Thor gli fece l'occhiolino, gli tolse il braccio dalle spalle e gli diede una pacca.

"Inizia a narrare, allora, Uomo di Metallo" lo invogliò.

Tony abbassò la fiasca, si portò al centro del gruppo e batté le mani, iniziò a dimenarle.

"Bene, come tutti tranne l'alieno sapete, Orlando è il più grande accumulo di informazioni del pianeta. Tutti i dati della rete passano di lì. Ultron voleva i codici di brutti missili cattivi, ed io ho trovato chi lo stava placcando".

"E chi sarebbe questo alleato insperato?" domandò Banner. Raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette su una sedia.

Clint lo raggiunse, poggiò il disegno della figlia sul tavolo e guardò Tony. Tony sorrise dolcemente, disegnò un cerchio in aria facendo apparire una sfera arancio.

"Lieto di rivedervi" salutò Jarvis.

Thor sgranò gli occhi e il suo viso si illuminò. Gridò e saltello sul posto, facendo scricchiolare le assi del pavimento.

"Devo dire che c'è chi è felice di questa scoperta" commentò sarcastica Natasha. Raggiunse la finestra e vide un jet dello Shield atterrare nel giardino dell'edificio.

Tony voltò il capo, fece scomparire la sferetta e si sfregò le mani.

"Giusto in tempo per la storia di Thor. Era ovvio Cap arrivasse quando si parlava di cose antiche",

Banner si affiancò a Natasha e strinse i pugni, le sue iridi si tinsero di verde.

"A quanto pare, il Capitano porta con sé due giovani prigionieri" disse roco.

Thor corse intorno a Jarvis.

"Il fedele araldo dell'Uomo di Metallo è vivo, finalmente le Norne hanno deciso di tutelarci, per la barba di mio padre" festeggiò.

Tony ridacchiò, si portò una mano al fianco e si voltò osservando Clint aprire la porta. Clint si sporse, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"Speriamo duri".

  
  
Cap.6 I prigionieri  
  
  
  


"Aiutatemi a portarli dentro. Ho dei prigionieri!" la voce di Steve risuonò tonante dal giardino.

Natasha uscì con in mano la pistola, Clint raggiunse i bambini in casa e li fece salire al piano superiore. Bruce si sporse dalla porta, deglutì tirandosi su gli occhiali.

"Chi sono?" chiese.

Thor si affacciò alla finestra e corrugò la fronte.

"Mi paiono giovani imberbi, ma i loro legacci richiamano quelli che indossò mio fratello quando lo imprigionammo" disse.

"Sono Wanda e Pietro Maximoff!" gridò Rogers.

Tony uscì dalla casa, si ticchettò sulla maschera sollevata dell'armatura e arricciò il labbro.

"Ma che carino. Li hai presi all'asilo o andavano già in prima elementare?".

Wanda gli sputò addosso e Pietro socchiuse gli occhi chiari ringhiando a denti stretti.

Steve sospirò e si massaggiò una spalla, stringendo lo scudo con l'altra mano.

"Stark, ti odiano, forse non sei nelle condizioni adatte per un dialogo con loro" lo ammonì.

Tony si pulì la guancia, sogghignò.

"Praticamente la storia della mia vita".

Natasha sospirò, abbassò l'arma e guardò Steve.

"Sanno qualcosa di Ultron?".

Steve puntò lo scudo contro il collo di Pietro, mentre questo era intento a fissare Tony e corrugò la fronte.

"Lo stavano aiutando" spiegò. Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Stanno sottovalutando la malvagità di quel mostro come non hanno compreso la vera natura dell'Hydra" spiegò, vedendo che Clint si avvicina ai due giovani.

Clint sorrise amichevole ai due ragazzi, incrociò le braccia.

"L'HYDRA e Ultron vogliono solo distruggere tutto. Il nostro lavoro è fermarli, e proteggere gli altri".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte.

"Pensavo fosse indossare abiti fashion vagamente fuori moda" disse.

Wanda strinse gli occhi che brillarono di rosso, guardò Clint.

"Tu menti".

"Portiamoli dentro" ordinò Steve. Strinse le labbra e spintonò la giovane.

< Mi sento un mostro a toccare così una donna > pensò.

Pietro si voltò di scatto e ringhiò.

"Ehi, fa piano!".

Clint avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle sottili di Wanda, la condusse gentilmente verso una sedia mentre Natasha teneva la pistola rivolta verso Pietro.

"Credimi, siamo gentili" sibilò.

Bruce sospirò, si infilò le mani nella felpa.

"Siamo certi di star facendo la cosa giusta?".

Steve si morse il labbro e si voltò verso Natasha.

"Controllati tu. Vado a prendere dell'acqua per loro e per Stark" le bisbigliò.

"Posso io narrare ciò che avevo da dirvi anche con codesti prigionieri dinnanzi?" tuonò Thor.

Tony incrociò le braccia e si poggiò allo stipite della porta.

"Direi che è una buona tortura" disse.

Clint fece sedere Wanda, guardò Pietro e lui emise un grugnito mettendosi vicino alla gemella.

"Le ninfe della pozza hanno parlato. La vittoria esige un sacrificio umano" spiegò Thor.

Si sedette in una sedia a gambe larghe.

"O meglio, qualcuno dovrà morire per salvare un altro durante la battaglia".

Natasha carezzò il grilletto, strinse le labbra guardando verso la cucina.

"Le tue ninfe hanno detto chi?".

Thor negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le treccine.

"Mi escludo perché già dovetti sacrificare la mia vita per i miei poteri semidivini. Inoltre le ninfe mi hanno comunicato che una nuova vita dovrà nascere. L'essere che rappresenterà una delle gemme e solo Stark può evitare sia schiavo di Ultron". Continuò la spiegazione.

Tony si indicò, inarcò un sopracciglio arricciando il labbro.

"Quindi direi che anche questa volta non muoio" fece.

Natasha roteò gli occhi sospirando, Bruce deglutì.

"Escluderei l'Altro. Nulla può ucciderlo".

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Siero e comunque vorrei trovare una soluzione alternativa" disse.

Wanda sorrise felina, si mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Le vostre menti sono deboli. Non ne morirà uno, di voi" minacciò.

Clint le rivolse un'occhiataccia.

"Se tu fossi più educata, potremmo slegarti".

Natasha sbuffò, passò l'arma da una mano all'altra.

"Clint, ma smettila di fare il poliziotto buono, non serve".

Steve raggiunse Bruce e gli passò una mano sulla spalla.

"Dottore, credo che i ragazzi siano stati sottoposti a esperimenti che li rendono instabili" gli spiegò.

Tony si scostò dalla parete, mosse la mano in aria.

"Giocherò io a fare Dio con la loro genetica e per sconfiggere Ultron. Point Break mi ha dato un'idea, e visto che ho ritrovato J posso applicarla".

Thor abbassò lo sguardo.

"Come otterremo la gemma?" domandò roco. Appoggiò la mano sul manico del martello.

Natasha si mordicchiò il labbro pieno e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Lo SHIELD dovrebbe avere lo scettro di Loki in custodia" disse.

Clint strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"Se non è in mano all'HYDRA".

"E lo scettro di Loki?" chiese Steve, massaggiandosi il mento.

Steve si massaggiò il mento.

"Io vado a recuperare lo scettro. Stark, stai attento con le tue idee, sei scosso ultimamente e Fury già non si fida. Clint, Thor, vi affido i prigionieri. Natasha, tu vedi di ritrovare Rhodey, ha molto da dover spiegare" ordinò.

Tony fece un saluto militare sogghignando.

"Giuro solennemente di non costruire nulla che distrugga il mondo".

Pietro si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi schioccando la lingua.

"Non è così che vive?" chiese, acido.

Clint sospirò, scosse il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Ci pensiamo noi".

Thor gonfiò il petto e alzò il capo.

"Faremo loro capire chi è dalla parte del giusto" promise.

  
  


Cap.7 Thor difende Tony

  
  


"Voi giudicate uomo di Metallo accecati dal dolore, ma non vi rendete conto del mostro che avreste servito" disse roco Thor. Guardò in giardino, la moglie di Clint stava scortando i figli nel fienile.

Si voltò di scattò sentendo il rumore di una poltrona che si muoveva e vide Banner sdraiarsi su di essa, nascondendosi sotto una coperta.

I lunghi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e una treccina gli ticchettava sulla guancia abbronzata.

Wanda assottigliò le labbra stringendo gli occhi castani dalle sfumature rosse, si guardava intorno osservando porte e finestre. Pietro si muoveva sul posto in modo frenetico, facendo scattare i muscoli sottili messi in evidenza dal vestito aderente azzurrino.

"Stark ha distrutto la nostra famiglia con le sue armi. Uccidervi tutti...".

Clint sospirò saltando giù dal davanzale della finestra su cui era appollaiato e rizzò la schiena.

"Ragazzino, non puoi unirti ad un robot che vuole sterminare la razza umana per punire un solo uomo".

"Stark fu ingannato dai suoi amici. Come un'infante non comprese la portata delle sue armi". Thor difese Tony con voce possente.

"Tony sottovaluta ancora le minacce. Pensa che l'Altro sia innocuo" borbottò Banner dal suo nascondiglio.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sui vetri delle finestre della casa.

Wanda sorrise sottile piegando il capo di lato, avanzò lentamente passando le dita sottili su un mobile in legno.

"Ai morti non importa. Quelle granate portavano il suo nome, e lui deve pagare per esse".

Thor si piegò in avanti e corrugò la fronte.

"Il suo amico più caro gli ha sparato perché ha cercato di salvare questo mondo. La sua donna si rifiuta di rimanergli accanto. E il tradimento non lo abbandona. Chi sei tu per conoscerlo e decidere la punizione? L'uomo di Metallo sta già vagando in un percorso di espiazione" ribatté.

< Ed io che pensavo che fosse Steve che ultimamente si fosse lanciato in una difesa estrema di Tony > pensò Banner.

Clint si portò di fianco a Wanda con un sorriso gentile, gli occhi chiari socchiusi.

"Quello che Thor vuole dire è che Tony sta già pagando per tutto quello che è successo a causa delle sue armi. Questo non vi ridarà le vostre famiglie, ma uccidere la nostra vi renderebbe solo assassini".

Wanda indietreggiò mordendosi il labbro, Pietro scattò di fronte la sorella e le prese la mano.

"Non possiamo fingere non sia successo".

"Uomo di Metallo sarà il primo a non dimenticarlo" disse Thor. Si batté un pugno sul petto. "Aiutateci a non farlo accadere ancora, impedite che gli dei abbiano il loro sacrificio".

Wanda guardò il fratello, Pietro negò con il capo. Clint si mise davanti ai due piegandosi per guardarli.

"So che forse non volete crederci. Voi però avete ottenuto dei poteri tramite esperimenti, e allo stesso modo questo omone biondo può sapere che potrebbe morire altra gente. Potrebbe morire anche se venite con noi, ma almeno non sarà colpa vostra".

Banner si morse un labbro e si accarezzò l'orologio che portava al polso.

< Vorrei essere sicuro che andare con loro aiuterà e non condannerà altre persone per mano mia. Questa è l'ultima volta che parteciperò a una missione > pensò.

Pietro storse il labbro e incrociò le braccia sul petto sollevando il mento.

"E come farà il vostro prezioso Stark a fermare Ultron?".

"Questo lo scopriremo prima che il sole tramonti" rispose Thor con voce cavernosa.

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9rG4hNilSs.  
  


Cap.8 Le mosse di Ultron  
  


La luce filtrava, attraverso le finestre, nella chiesa rendendola in penombra. Al centro c'era Ultron, accomodato su un trono. I suoi occhi rossi fissavano una serie di tubi collegati a una bara di metallo. Uno schermo olografico rappresentava la bara stilizzata con all'interno una figura umanoide. Ogni volta che il caricamento dei dati aumentava, delle tacche vermiglie comparivano sulla raffigurazione dell'umano.

Si alzò carezzando con le dita metalliche il coperchio della bara, socchiuse gli occhi.

< Una volta terminato, sarai il perfetto contenitore per i miei dati > pensò.

"Tu sarai la mia Visione e mi affiancherai nell'Era del Metallo" sussurrò.

Le barre vermiglie continuavano a salire.

Altri Ultron dagli occhi azzurri strisciavano nell'oscurità, trascinando pezzi di metallo, costruendo altri Ultron dando vita a scintille che sprizzavano nell'ombra.

Alcuni robot trascinarono all'interno della chiesa casse colme di vibranio.

Ultron risalì fino a toccare il vetro all'altezza del volto in costruzione dell'altro robot, si chinò socchiudendo le labbra.

"In un'Era di Metallo nessuno potrà nuocere all'umanità. Vi sarà pace, quando non resterà altro" sussurrò.

Il caricamento di Vision si bloccò.

""Il tessuto sintetico della dottoressa Cho ha fatto il suo dovere. Ora necessito della gemma dello scettro per completare il mio lavoro" disse Ultron.

Si rizzò scostandosi dalla bara, fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli Ultron dagli occhi azzurri che lo circondavano.

"È tempo di concludere il lavoro" disse.

Sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi rossi, che brillarono.

< E di far tornare Wanda e suo fratello da me > pensò.

*************

Il simbolo dell'Hydra sulla parete era metà annerito dal fumo delle fiamme che avevano invaso la stanza. Natasha, con il viso coperto da un fazzoletto, avanzò verso Rhodey in terra.

Si chinò, gli posò due dita candide sul collo sentendone il battito e portò l'altra mano all'auricolare.

"Ho Rhodey. È a terra" comunicò gelida.

Sentì dei tonfi metallici provenire dalle sue spalle.

"Immobilizzalo e rendilo innocuo" ordinò Steve dall'altra parte dell'auricolare.

Natasha tirò fuori delle manette dalla propria cintura, vi ammanettò l'uomo e strinse le labbra rosse.

"Credo l'assalitore sia ancora nei dintorni. Cercate di raggiungermi" sussurrò.

Rimase acquattata stringendo leggermente i pugni, piccole scintille elettriche brillavano sulle punte dei suoi guanti neri lisci.

"Assalitore?" domandò Steve con tono sorpreso.

Nella stanza comparve la War Machine e le puntò i fucili contro.

Le fiamme si riflettevano nelle sue placche grigie.

Natasha accennò un sorrisetto.

"Ti richiamo dopo" disse.

Spense l'auricolare, si mise lentamente in piedi con le mani alzate.

"Va bene, hai vinto".

Gli occhi dell'armatura divennero rossi.

"Signorina Romanoff, è un onore averla come ospite" disse con la voce di Ultron.

Il calore delle fiamme colpiva il viso pallido della russa a ondate.

Natasha si morse l'interno guancia.

< È terrificante, ma è solo una delle armature di Stark. Se colpisco il reattore, andrà fuori gioco. Inoltre ho avvisato Steve, quindi anche se mi trovassi nei guai, gli altri saprebbero cosa fare > pensò.

Corse verso la War Machine, balzò e avvolse le gambe al collo dell'armatura. Fece leva cercando di rivoltarla in terra, colpì con i guanti elettrizzati le giunture del collo dimenando il capo, la chioma rossa le sferzava il viso.

L'armatura cercò di scrollarsela di dosso, Natasha balzò con una capriola in avanti. Nel salto tirò fuori una piccola bomba azzurra, la agganciò al reattore e atterrò acquattata. La bomba emise una serie di bip, esplose frantumando il reattore e Natasha si gettò sopra il corpo di Rhodey proteggendolo dall'esplosione.

L'armatura si spense, danneggiata all'altezza del reattore e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Le fiamme dell'incendio già in corso furono rinvigorite, una parte di tetto davanti a Natasha crollò con un tonfo.

Le narici le bruciavano e il fumo le mozzava il respiro.

Natasha cliccò sull'auricolare, si caricò Rhodey in spalla e cercò di avanzare con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Steve? Mi ricevi?".

Si coprì la bocca con la mano, tossì rumorosamente e una porzione di muro le crollò davanti facendola indietreggiare verso le alte fiamme crepitanti.

"Romanoff, che succede?" chiese Steve concitatamente.

Natasha si guardò intorno, sentiva Rhodey mugolare sulla schiena e lo sistemò meglio passando sotto una trave.

"Ho Rhodey svenuto. Edificio in fiamme. Nessuna via di fuga. Potete darmi una mano?" chiese.

"Ti coordino e vengo immediatamente a prenderti con il jet" rispose Rogers.

  
  
  


Cap.9 Verso la battaglia  
  


Steve osservò Natasha ansimare, seduta sul sedile. Aveva il viso sporco di fuliggine e tossiva, gli occhi arrossati.

Rogers scrollò le spalle, staccando alcuni pezzi di vetro che gli si erano conficcati nella tuta, uno era rimasto impigliato nella A rossa sulla spalla.

"Te la sei vista brutta" disse.

La Hill, alle sue spalle, cliccò con una mano dei comandi, continuando a guidare il jet con l'altra mano.

< Fortuna che non hanno le finestre rinforzate > pensò Steve. Un po' di fuliggine gli era rimasta tra i capelli biondi.

Natasha sollevò lo sguardo e accennò un sorriso.

"Ho fatto missioni peggiori senza recupero" assicurò.

Si tolse una ciocca di capelli coperta di fuliggine dal volto arrossato.

"Rhodey?" chiese.

Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Si girò e indicò una gabbia simile a una capsula al cui interno era imprigionato e legato Rhodey.

"Sotto controllo" spiegò.

Natasha strinse le gambe al petto e prese un respiro profondo.

"Anche io spesso vorrei strangolare Stark, ma farlo davvero...".

Steven abbassò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte.

"Stark era immerso nel sangue. Non ha senso lo abbia fatto proprio il migliore amico. L'Hydra si è inserita abbastanza fra noi americani, da star scatenando una guerra fratricida" disse roco.

Maria piegò il capo all'indietro stringendo le labbra.

"Pensa che il Colonnello sia compromesso?" chiese.

Natasha sospirò, si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Ferire Stark e scatenare un robot assassino mi sembrano ottime prove. La domanda è perché fosse ferito".

"Se non sei stata tu, probabilmente è stato Ultron. È una creazione Hydra, ma si sta ribellando anche a loro" rifletté il Capitano.

Natasha negò, stese le gambe e le accavallò sentendole formicolare.

"L'ho trovato così, te l'ho detto. Quello che mi turba è che quella macchina attacchi i suoi padroni".

Maria tirò qualche leva, sospirò e tornò a guardare avanti.

"A me turba sia uscita dal laboratorio di Stark. Sarà indistruttibile".

Steven sorrise e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

"Stark sarà sempre meglio di qualsiasi sua invenzione. Troverà la soluzione" le rassicurò.

Natasha ridacchiò, Maria sospirò sonoramente roteando gli occhi azzurri.

"Clint mi ha detto che anche Thor era del partito di Stark. Sembra una nuova moda".

Natasha scrollò le spalle sottili fissando dov'era steso Rhodey.

"Forse sarebbe bene si diffondesse".

****************

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli umidi, sbuffò bevendo da una tazza. La posò di fianco a sé e si poggiò contro lo schienale della sedia.

"Chi mi ha fatto pensare fosse una buona idea?" chiese.

Si guardò intorno, roteò gli occhi e si piegò sul tavolo osservando i fogli.

< Mi sentirei meglio a farlo alla tower, ma quel paranoico di Cap non mi ci farà più mettere piede per anni > pensò.

Sogghignò e accavallò le gambe guardando verso lo schermo di un computer, scosse il capo.

"Oh, seriamente. Solo nel giurassico usavano ancora questa roba" protestò.

Lanciò un'occhiata all'auricolare e si voltò verso la porta.

< Non se la caveranno mai da soli, scommetto che Thor sta ancora parlando di quanto siano necessari i sacrifici con Cap mentre Ultron fabbrica robot assassini per salvarci. Magari ha sentito i loro discorsi patriottici, per questo vuole ammazzarci tutti >.

Fece scorrere la sedia e raggiunse il computer, digitò qualcosa e guardò lo schermo.

"Vibranio. Perché sempre il vibranio? Cos'ha l'esercito americano, una specie di paga extra se le cose sono fatte di vibranio?" borbottò.

Si grattò il capo e prese la tazza, bevve qualche altro sorso.

< Alla fine tutto quello che mi serve è hackerare il sistema di Ultron per spegnerlo, ma non ho un punto di contatto per entrare nel suo dannatissimo server, ammesso che quel bastardo non abbia dei server ghost sparsi in tutti i suoi minion killer. Perché ha sicuramente dei mini-sé, o sarebbe stupido e lo avremmo già distrutto > pensò.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBXcvR0ejC0.  
★Fandom: The Avengers.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 500.  
★ Prompt Parole: 8. Sotto sopra.

Cap.10 La battaglia contro Ultron ha inizio

Il terreno sotto Tony tremò, Stark sgranò gli occhi mentre il terreno di Sokovia prendeva il volo. L'asfalto franò, i palazzi vuoti iniziarono ad ondeggiare, alcune macchine precipitarono oltre il baratro, mentre altre scivolavano.

Tony saltò all'indietro e spiccò il volo con l'armatura, atterrò in uno spiazzo vuoto, che era circondato da lampioni ripiegati su loro stessi.

Delle mani metalliche spaccarono la strada emergendo, dei muri vennero fatti franare da delle teste metalliche, mentre decine e decine di robot iniziavano a comparire tutt'intorno a lui.

"I tuoi 'amichetti' non potranno raggiungerti, sono impegnati... padre. Posso chiamarti così?" chiese Ultron. La luce del sole si rifletteva sul suo corpo metallico. Allargò le braccia. "Non ti senti un po’ 'sotto - sopra'?" domandò sardonico.

"Sir, siamo circondati". La voce di Jarvis risuonò nell'armatura.

Gli occhi di Ultron brillavano di azzurro, mentre quelli degli altri emanavano luce vermiglia.

“Eccellente, possiamo attaccare in ogni direzione” rispose Tony.

< Devo trovare il server originario di Ultron, scollegarlo da quelli sparsi e hackerarlo per sconfiggerlo. Prima bastava solo questo, ma ora devo anche trovare Thor e farmi aiutare a impedire a Sokovia di precipitare > fece il punto.

*********

Hulk atterrò oltre il castello di pietra e si piegò in avanti, appoggiando Natasha a terra.

La spia russa si nascose dietro la sua massiccia caviglia verde ed estrasse le armi.

“Grazie ragazzone, da qui ci penso io” disse. Avanzò con passo cadenzato, mentre decine di Ultron le atterravano davanti.

Hulk ruggì e si colpì il petto con una serie di manate.

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio” disse Natasha. Allungò i suoi bastoni laser e partì all’attacco.

Nella strada sopra di lei, che portava al castello dell’Hydra, stava scendendo a tutta velocità Pietro. Teneva la sorella in braccio e Clint era aggrappato alla sua schiena.

“Quel dannato posto pullulava di dannatissimo robot!” sbraitò Barton.

“Qui siamo abbastanza lontani, rilassati” disse Pietro.

“Ehy, ‘vecchietto’, hai delle frecce di fuoco che possiamo tirargli da qui?” chiese la gemella.

“Perché?” chiese Clint, ansimando.

“Posso, per favore, far bruciare tutto quel posto con quei dannati cosi all’interno?” chiese Wanda. Giocherellò con il pendaglio rosso sangue che portava al collo, facendolo brillare con la sua magia.

“Visto che il castello è fatto di pietra, non penso che il fuoco possa fargli molto danno” fece notare Pietro.

“Ma provare mi farebbe sentire meglio” ammise la gemella.

“Ho delle frecce esplosive. Appena rallenti, ragazzino, ho tutta l’intenzione di farlo esplodere” sibilò Clint. Gettò indietro la testa e rise rumorosamente.

“Mi piace” sussurrò Wanda.

“Tutti quei robot vi hanno messo ‘sottosopra’ il cervello” borbottò Pietro.

Raggiunsero Hulk, era ricoperto da Ultron, mentre cercava di schiacciarli con le mani e pestarne quanti più possibile. Natasha lo stava aiutando ad eliminare quelli che celermente si stavano arrampicando sulla sua schiena.

“Mi dispiace dirvi, che sono anche qui” disse Pietro, arrestandosi.

“Allora facciamo esplodere anche questi” disse Wanda, facendone esplodere alcuni con la sua magia.

“Io mi occupo del castello” ringhiò Clint, saltando giù dalle spalle di Pietro.

Scritta sentendo: Manufactured Superstars - Like Satellites.

★ Fandom: Marvel.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 609.

★ Prompt: 6. Barchette di carta.

Cap. 11  La sconfitta di Ultron

Il cielo si era annuvolato e dalle nuvole nere e gonfie era iniziato a piovere fragorosamente, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sulle lamiere delle carcasse di Ultron, accatastate le une sulle altre.

La pioggia scivolava anche sull'armatura di Tony, lasciando delle scie sulla superficie rosso fuoco, che si era graffiata e ammaccata in diversi punti.

Nella maschera di Tony risuonò la voce di Thor: "Uomo di Metallo, ho raggiunto il pannello di controllo. Quando mi dai l'ordine, darò l'ordine".

Ultron passò di fianco ad alcune delle carcasse, gli occhi cremisi brillavano.

"Lo sa che sto intercettando le vostre comunicazioni?" chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle con un sogghigno, fece ripiegare su se stesso il casco dell'armatura sentendo la pioggia bagnargli i capelli scompigliati.

"Andiamo, non essere così severo con zio Thor".

Ultron gli si avvicinò, sovrastandolo di metà busto.

"Non puoi riprogrammarmi, Stark. Sono migliore di te".

Tony lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, sogghignò.

"Bene. Allora, diamo il via alle danze, vuoi?".

L'ululato del vento si faceva sempre più forte, mischiandosi al fragore della tempesta, rendendo ovattati i rumori della battaglia in lontananza.

Ultron scattò in avanti, Tony li scivolò sotto e rimise il casco dell'armatura. Un pugno lo colpì al braccio, Ultron gli tirò un calcio prendendo a tempestarlo di colpi.

"Caricamento del programma di hackeraggio in corso" sentì Tony.

Sogghignò, mentre indietreggiava incassando i colpi.

"Passa alla modalità manuale, non ho tempo per errori di calcolo".

Una serie di schermate gli comparvero davanti, lui le guidava con movimenti rapidi degli occhi. Da Ultron cominciarono a partire scintille, un pugno colpì il terreno al posto di Tony e il robot girò su se stesso.

"Ripristino dati" disse Ultron.

"Speraci" rispose Tony.

Pezzi di palazzi e di case, franavano dalla città volante, edifici si sfaldavano, dall'alto cadevano oggetti di vario tipo, compresi lampioni.

Una macchina ricadde pesantemente, alzando terra e acqua, il suo clacson e il suo allarme strombazzarono rumorosamente.

In una pozzanghera risaltava una cesta di giocattoli e delle barchette di carta che, inumidite dall'acqua, affondarono lentamente.

Tony volava tra i detriti, continuando a muovere le schermate con gli occhi, la barra dell'avanzamento avanzava e indietreggiava continuamente. Ultron lo colpiva senza sosta, sentendo il sibilo dei suoi circuiti interni diventare lento e frastagliato. Tony sogghignò, fece una capriola in volo sulla testa di Ultron e lo colpì alle spalle, mandandolo in terra.

"Promemoria per te: nessuno è migliore di me, tranne me stesso" disse.

La barra d'avanzamento raggiunse il 100%, mentre Ultron ricadeva in terra.

"Ora, Point Break".

Tony udì delle urla disumane, uno sfrigolio di fulmini e un ululato animalesco.

"Fatto! Riconducili a terra!" gli gridò Thor.

La sua voce rimbombò nel casco di Tony.

Tony sparò verso il corpo di Ultron fino a ridurlo in pezzi, prese il volo e raggiunse il sotto dell'isola volante, sostenendola. Fece scorrere lo sguardo tra i comandi.

"Mi farebbe comodo la guida da remoto, adesso. Fa venire un'altra armatura, non sono fatto per interpretare Atlante!".

"Armatura in arrivo" rispose l'A.I.

Tony fece forza con i reattori per sostenere l'isola, che lentamente si dirigeva verso terra. Un'altra armatura comparve accanto a lui, Tony si sganciò dalla prima e balzò in volo nella seconda, che lo avvolse. Volò lontano dall'isola, mentre la prima armatura continuava a sostenerla.

"Missione compiuta" annunciò, il tono affannato.

Thor atterrò davanti alla pozzanghera e raccolse ciò che rimaneva di una delle barchette di carta.

"Sapevamo di poter contare su di te, Stark" disse Steve al comunicatore di Tony.

"Abbiamo davvero ingannato la sorte?" si chiese Thor.

Tony roteò gli occhi, con un sogghigno.

"Abbiamo ingannato un mucchio di 0 e 1. Per la sorte, magari nella prossima missione".

Scritta sentendo: "Misfit" di High Dive Heart.

★ Fandom: Marvel.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 502.

★ Prompt: 15. Ballare sotto la pioggia.

Cap. 12  Ballando sotto la pioggia

Steve era ritto in piedi davanti al Centro degli Avengers, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sul suo viso, sui suoi capelli biondi, impregnandogli i vestiti. Osservava la sua figura deformata sui vetri del centro, segnati da delle scie create dalla pioggia.

Vide Tony uscire dalla porta principale e gli sorrise, il suo viso s’illuminò.

"Hai davvero costruito un centro d'addestramento" gli disse.

Tony sogghignò, si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li mise tra i capelli.

"Faccio sempre quello che dico, non serve rimanerne sorpresi ogni volta".

Steve incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena massiccia, il suo ciuffo gocciolava e le sue gote accaldate erano rigate dalla pioggia. Il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava irregolare, seguendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerato.

"Te ne andrai?" chiese con la voce tremante. Avvertì gli occhi pizzicare e un bruciore scendere giù per la sua gola.

Dall'interno del centro iniziò a uscire della musica soffusa, dal cantante con una voce roca.

Tony scrollò le spalle, sollevò gli occhi al cielo nuvoloso, lasciando che la pioggia gli solcasse il viso abbronzato.

"Non ho molto altro da fare, da queste parti, e a quanto pare alle Stark Industries non sanno riparare una macchinetta del caffè senza me a dirgli dove vanno i pezzi".

Steve gli porse la mano, le dita unite, le gocce che solcavano il suo palmo rimanendo a ristagnare nelle pieghe della pelle.

"L'ultima volta che non ho avuto un ultimo ballo d'addio, me ne sono pentito amaramente.

Posso avere concesso un ballo sotto la pioggia?" chiese con voce tremante. I suoi occhi erano febbricitanti.

Tony rise, gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò verso il prato bagnato del giardino. Volteggiò sotto il braccio di Steve, gli si strinse e sogghignò.

"Potresti chiedermi di restare".

Steve lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo cullò.

"Dovrei ammettere di essermi innamorato di te" disse con voce calda.

Ascoltava il ticchettio della pioggia, mischiarsi con la musica ancor più in lontananza.

< Ho pensato che saresti morto. Come potrò superare ancora e ancora quell'angoscia fino al giorno in cui ti perderò davvero? >.

Tony salì con i piedi sulla punta degli stivaletti di Steve, gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra e scese.

"E che la Terra è rotonda. Sveglia, Capitano. La morte m'insegue e i telegiornali con lei, e sinceramente ho più paura dei secondi. Chiedimi di restare".

Steve smise di ondeggiare seguendo la musica e lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi si rifletterono in quelle dell’altro.

"Resta" implorò.

Tony ghignò, si scostò da lui e si sfilò gli occhiali da sole dai capelli.

"Come rifiutare?" chiese.

Infilò gli occhiali, fece cenno di rientrare.

"Forza, andiamo a danzare in un posto coperto. Se mi becco il raffreddore, il pianeta esploderà prima che io mi riprenda!".

Steve gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sentendola bollente nonostante la pioggia.

"Assolutamente... Tony".

< La vita con te è un ballo in tutti sensi… con o senza la pioggia > pensò, piegando le labbra rosee e umide in un sorriso.


End file.
